


狮盾x熊冬

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: ABO





	狮盾x熊冬

Steve缓步走进屋子，他知道他还是来晚了。

屋内的陈设和他记忆中差不了多少，被报纸封住窗户的室内光线昏暗，空间狭小的地方尽可能地被利用，一个婴儿床紧挨在床边，那是Bucky在旧货市场买的，上方挂着一个小熊玩偶，虽然旧但被洗得很干净，胳膊被缝合过，看起来缺了些棉花。Steve走过去，手搭上床边，里面的小孩没睡，竟然也没有哭，睁着和他几乎一样蓝的眼睛看向她的父亲，手在空中挥舞。

“Becca…”Steve轻轻呼唤他们女儿的小名，伸出手去触碰她的，被小小的手掌握住食指。Steve的心软成一片，嘴角不自觉勾起，他晃了晃被牵住的手，Rebecca的大眼睛就跟着他的手移动，嘴里发出咿呀的声音。

“离开她。”

背后传来压抑着颤抖的声音，Steve的手停在空中，他侧过身子看向那个人，手还被抓着。“Bucky。”

他的帽檐压得低低的，Steve几乎看不到他的眼睛，尤其是他有意地垂着头隐藏它们。

“放开她。”他又说了一遍，Steve轻轻把自己的手指抽了出来，婴儿床里立刻爆发出哭声，Steve眉头皱地更紧，Bucky也被女儿的哭声扰得心乱，他捏紧了拳头准备作战的样子让Steve不忍再逼他，他从婴儿床旁退开一大段距离，Bucky两三步走到床边，把还在哭泣的Rebecca抱起来，快速远离Steve。

但这间屋子总共也就这么大，Bucky坐到墙边的饭桌椅子上，背对着Steve给女儿喂奶。找到妈妈乳头的Rebecca止住哭声，屋子里又安静下来，Steve站在房间的另一头望着他的背影，他们中间隔了屋里的唯一一扇窗，午后的一小块阳光把他跟Bucky和Rebecca分开。Bucky把帽子摘了下来，低下头亲吻Rebecca的额头，他的头发已经长到了肩膀，乖巧地贴在脖子后面，正好遮住了他被破坏过的腺体。

Bucky刚才是出门买食物的，他每次不敢出去太久，孩子没有人照顾，但他又不得不出去购置家里需要的东西，尤其是有了Rebecca以后，他急需的东西越来越多。他的笔记本已经不够记了，专门买了一本来记Rebecca的相关内容，他经常害怕这个脆弱的小生命会死在自己手里，这几乎是他每晚的噩梦。刚发现自己怀孕时，他首先想流产，放弃流产这个念头后，生下来扔到福利院又成了他第二个想法，但谢天谢地，现在他抱着她，他们两个都平安活着，至少现在。

他冷落屋子里第三个人有一段时间了，那个人也不出声，乖乖把自己不存在。Bucky喂完奶，把睡着的女儿抱到床上，才看向不速之客。

“没有人派我来。”

Steve打破沉默，Bucky微微挑眉，似乎意外他知道自己要问什么。现在他没有帽子遮挡，什么表情都暴露在Steve眼前，Steve低声叹气，再来多少次，他也做不到对这个充满戒备的Bucky不心疼。

“你知道这个孩子是我们的。”他开门见山地说。Bucky垂下头看着那个被他缝好的小熊玩偶，没有承认也没有否认：“我不会把她给你。”

“我不是要她。”Steve紧紧盯着Bucky的侧脸，“我要你和她，跟我一起回去。”

他已经来晚了，不能再拖下去。他原本的打算是回到Bucky还没发现自己怀孕的时候，尽早把他接回去，但不知道哪里出了差错，竟然差了这么多个月。他还是让Bucky一个人战战兢兢地度过了迷茫又担惊受怕的孕期，一个人躲在这间简陋的、没有任何医疗设备的屋子里妊娠，一个人面对新生儿的到来不知所措。

Bucky没有说话，他还是挡在床面前，保护的姿态撑开双手围住他的女儿。他其实知道Steve不会伤害他，他也记得自己是如何怀孕的，他只是当时没有想到自己还拥有怀孕的能力。他连腺体都被九头蛇毁坏了，他不再会受信息素影响，在九头蛇的控制下也不会发情，然而这就是症结所在，他脱离九头蛇以后竟然迎来了发情。他到现在都很佩服那时的自己荒唐到潜入Steve的家和他度过情热，怪不得九头蛇要毁坏他的腺体和抑制发情，本能真的太害人。

“不。”

料到了他会拒绝，Steve还是心里一沉。

“Becca…”Steve叫出他们女儿的小名，在那条时间线上Bucky和他说过，他打算取名的时候，这个名字第一个从脑子里蹦出来。“那是你妹妹的名字”，那时Steve告诉他。

“Rebecca跟着你在外面，她的安全得不到保障。”Steve痛恨自己用Rebecca来劝他，他希望Bucky是因为自己才跟他回去，但他现在没有办法，这是最快能说服Bucky的说辞。

他走近了一步，依然压低声音怕吵到Rebecca，“跟我回去，我会尽我所能保护你们…Bucky，我知道你想起来一些事了，你知道我不会伤害你。”

“我并不是…怕你伤害我…”

“你也不会，”Steve接上他的话，“也不会对我造成任何不好的影响。就算，就算会，那也是我应该解决的问题，好吗？

“Bucky，我们都不要逃避它。”

他已经走得很近，几秒过后，沉默不语的Bucky突然抬起头，睁大了眼睛看着他。

“你……”

他的小腿在抖，呼吸开始不稳，Steve才意识到自己干了什么。他不是故意的，但他不自觉释放出来的信息素已经影响了Bucky。

“操。”Steve爆了句粗口。Bucky咬着唇退后几步，他深知Steve的信息素对他影响有多大，别的人他都可以免疫，除了Steve。天知道他有多需要这个，在他怀孕的时候，最渴望自己Alpha陪伴的那段时期，他时常半夜难受得醒过来，边想他边没出息地掉眼泪。那是他最脆弱的时期了，但更难以启齿的是那些他大着肚子想着Steve自慰的夜晚。

Steve把已经站不住的人抱进怀里，他整个身子都在抖，下体以不正常的速度湿透，已经浸染了外裤。他无力地挣了几下，就在Steve抱他抱上床的时候彻底缴械。

“Steve…”

“我在这儿。”Steve吻他干燥的唇，Bucky就像渴极了一样舔他的唇舌，不耐地在他怀里蹭动。Steve把他湿透的裤子脱下来，手摸进那一片潮湿。

“啊啊……”Bucky咬住唇，他看了一眼旁边的婴儿床，突然又开始挣扎着想逃。Steve把人按回怀里，挡住他的视线，手指插得更深。

“嗯……”Bucky的眼眶被他憋得通红，Steve没插几下，他就摇着头流出更多水来，淋得他手掌上都是。肉壁还裹着他的手指紧缩，Steve在高热潮湿的内里呆了一会儿才不舍地把手指抽出来——湿得可以滴下水来。

Bucky微张着唇小口喘息，他自慰的时候，从不可能高潮得这样快。Steve又低下头吻他被自己咬得发白的下唇，他把Bucky的上衣解开，不久前才哺乳过的胸口已经湿了，因为哺乳期变大的乳头上还挂着流出来的奶水，Steve把它舔掉，又有更多流出来，他把它含进嘴里轻轻吮吸，Bucky羞得要躲，被他突然的用力吓得不敢动。

Steve吃够了奶，解开裤子顶着Bucky又开始流水的穴口。Bucky捂住脸小声呜咽，腿肚子兴奋得颤抖，他还记得自己被Steve一次又一次插入的感觉，就连梦里都会有被撑开塞满的实感。

“Bucky，我进去了。”他的声音好温柔，可话音刚落便插到了底。Bucky叫也不敢叫，全咽回了嗓子里变成绵软压抑的哭声，Steve拿开他盖在脸上的手，把他凌乱的头发拨到一边。

“跟我回去。”Steve知道自己无耻极了，这种时候逼他回答。

“啊，别……”

Steve压住他的手腕顶得更深，Bucky整个身子被他撞得耸动，被插得噗唧噗唧的水声越来越大。

“跟我回去。”

“嗯……”Bucky挺着胸磨蹭Steve上衣粗糙的布料，红肿的乳头喷出乳汁，Steve舔干净它们，带着奶味吻Bucky的唇。

“跟我回去吗，Bucky？”Steve抵着他的唇，声音不知是因为性事还是别的什么，颤抖得厉害。然而他就是这么固执，只要Bucky不回答，他问多少遍都可以。

Bucky把涣散的目光聚焦到他脸上，他想把他拧在一起的眉头抹平，但他的手还被Steve压着，没有动弹的力气。好像有很多个记忆中Steve的脸与眼前的人重合，那个金发的小男孩，个子比他小一大截，皱着眉头执拗地看着自己，就是不肯让步。

“回，回……”Bucky闭上眼睛，聚在眼角的液体划进他的头发里。他累极了，如果可以，他早就想回到Steve身边。

“我们永远都不要再分开了。”最后他听到Steve这样说，宛如在梦中那样。


End file.
